Known hub-bearing assemblies have an axis of rotation and include a bearing outer ring delimited by a cylindrical outer surface that is coaxial with the axis of rotation and has a shaped groove formed through the cylindrical outer surface; a bearing inner ring that defines with the outer ring an interspace, and is provided with a flange that is transversal to the axis of rotation; and a sealing device, which is interposed between the outer ring and the inner ring to prevent the entry of any impurities into the hub-bearing assembly through the interspace, and comprises, in turn, a protective cover, which is mounted on the flange to rotate with the inner ring, and extends around the cylindrical outer surface of the outer ring to close off the interspace from the exterior of the interspace.
In hub-bearing assemblies of the type described above, the cover terminates in an annular outlet facing the outer ring at the shaped groove, and, in spite of this particular configuration of the cover and the interaction of the shaping of the shaped aperture with the position of the annular outlet, it has been found that, in very demanding conditions of use or when considerable amounts of impurities are present, the sealing action of the cover is not as reliable as expected, possibly because, in some cases, minor errors in the positioning of the cover have subsequently compromised the necessary combined effect of the positions of the annular outlet and the shaped groove.